


Welcome To The Witts.

by satansprotege



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansprotege/pseuds/satansprotege
Summary: Marriage looks good on them.





	Welcome To The Witts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple little fic for my friend, who is obsessed with Miraith. I haven't written in ages, excuse the pacing and grammar. Just enjoy the cheese.

PAST

Renee Blasey. Wraith’s journey to find her name was nothing short of an adventure. She needed to know who she truly was; it was a must. She’d been through so much, all she wanted was to have an identity. She wanted to be someone. Wraith wanted to know who she was, not only for herself; but for him. Mirage. Elliott Witt. He’s made a name for himself, all the merch he has of himself on his wall should tell everyone that. Most find him, conceited; focused only on himself and glory but Renee knows. Elliot has put aside so much for Renee that she doesn’t ever know how she could repay him. This mindset was weird to have, especially since they’ve been dating for so long. 

When they arrived back home; knowing her identity, and what to call her, being called Renee for the first time was weird. By Elliott though, she welcomed it with an open heart. It warmed her up knowing he accepted her new found self so quickly, even though it had just been established. They held each other that night, there were no quarrels with who she was, if she even deserved to be in Elliot’s arms. It was only hope for the future, acceptance, and the truest kind of love.

PRESENT

They’d been living happily ever since, participating in the games; becoming close to the other legends. It was like a weird crazy dysfunctional family and Renee loved it in more ways than she could think. Renee sat on the couch, her legs criss crossed as she read a book; Elliott was singing in the kitchen, making some waffles that were his mom’s specialty. She knew that because he said it everytime, she found that cute. He was so close to his mom. Renee hadn’t met her yet, her nerves were too severe for that. Was if she didn’t deserve Elliott and his mother knew that for a fact? She quickly erased those thoughts out of her mind; touching her temples. Speaking to the void wasn’t as common now, but Renee doesn’t think the migraines will ever go away. Shrugging off the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she walked over to the cabinet; reaching in to grab a bottle of migraine medicine that’s almost out…. Again. Renee pops one into her mouth and tosses them back in the cabinet, washing it down with a bottle of water she got from the fridge. “Another migraine?” Elliott’s voice cut in, her eyes reaching up to meet his as he wears the silly pink apron he always wears. “Yeah, it’s nothing. I’m okay.” Renee rubbed her thumb across his cheek, trying to soothe the worry she could so clearly see in his eyes. “I promise you, I’m okay…” Deciding to change the subject before Elliott got anymore worried, “Those waffles look amazing.” Pressing a kiss to his shoulder lovingly, she made her way back to the couch and got comfortable again; cracking open the book once more.

Twenty minutes passed and Elliott walked in balancing two plates of waffles, handing one to Renee as she placed her book in her lap; grabbing the plate. Elliot made a smile out of the whipped cream. She giggled and gave him a side glance, before sitting up straight and digging into the waffles. The light fluffy texture, the strawberries he left on the side just for her; she couldn’t ask for a better morning with her favorite person. Elliott turned on the tv, and they both relaxed on the couch; enjoying the waffles Elliot made with so much love. After she finished, she licked the remaining syrup off her lips and set her plate down on the coffee table; Elliott being finished minutes ago. She leaned against Elliott, getting comfortable and letting out a sigh of content when the man wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She felt protected, comfortable enough to fall asleep. Renee started to drift until her eyes fell shut and she fell asleep to the sound of Elliot breathing while her head laid on his chest.

It was later in the day, she slept for a decent amount and sat up, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. The light shined through the blinds as she looked around, noticing that Elliott wasn’t on the couch anymore. She turned her gaze and saw him fidgeting on the computer. Renee rubbed the blanket Elliot must of put on her while she slept and stretched her arms above her head. She was trying to wake up. Elliott noticed and turned his head, offering his loveable goofy smile. “Renee, do you feel better?” Her heart swelled as she nodded her head, her migraine was a lot better. It wasn’t a pounding throb anymore and that’s all she could ask for at this point. “I do feel better, again; you don’t have to worry about me.” Elliott chuckled and got up, his hands behind his back for some weird reason.. She squinted at him as he got closer; he seemed a little nervous. “I do have to worry about you.” There was a pause.. Like he was thinking. “Renee Blasey, I have a question.. How would you feel about Renee Witt?”

There was a moment that she thought about what he said for a second, before her eyes looked down to notice the little black box.. Elliott opened it, a diamond ring sat comfortably in the box and tears brimmed her eyes instantly. “I.. I.. I would love that, Ellitot.” The worry seemed to immediately vanish from his face as he grabbed her hand, slipping the ring on. It was a perfect fit. They stared at each other for a moment before embracing each other, kisses were shared and excitement.. Renee couldn’t believe it! Mrs. Witt had a nice ring to it.. She sniffled and pulled back from the embrace, grabbing Elliott’s face with both of her hands and pulling him in for a kiss. After a moment, she pulled back to look into his eyes. “I love you, idiot.” They both laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

FUTURE

Today was the big day. The day they got married, they day Renee’s last name changed to join the Witt family and she was so happy. That was the only thing that could explain how Renee was these current days. Happy, content, in love. She didn’t care, all she wanted to do was walk down that aisle and become his wife. Renee sat in the bridal room, surrounded by the other female legends as they try to calm her nerves. She knew she wanted to do this, hell Elliot’s mother loved her and made her feel like she was already apart of the family but the same insecurities always came into play.. What if she wasn’t good enough for Elliot; he deserved so much better than all the baggage she had attached to her. The only reason Renee wasn’t just Wraith anymore was all thanks to him. Ajay’s hand rubbed and down on Renee’s back, a soothing hand while she rested her face in her hands. Trying not to cry her makeup off and look like a train wreck whilst walking down the aisle.

Anita looked at the crying bride, a small frown tugging on her lips. “Listen, Soldier. Elliot seems to have his head on his shoulders. I don’t think he would want to have a life with you if he wasn’t madly in love with you.” It was clear Bangalore wasn’t great at the whole comforting someone thing but she tried and that made Renee a little happy. All these friends gathered here today to see her and Elliot get married.

Renee nodded her head, rubbing her face, and standing up. She was ready. This was going to be the happiest day of her life. Finally married to the man she’s loved for so long. Walking down the hallway, to the start of the aisle; her and Elliott’s eyes met and she saw tears start to swell in his eyes. Of course he would cry the second he saw her. Everyone could agree she looked beautiful. Light makeup, hair curled and falling down her back; a dress that was classic but fit her so well. She looked like.. a bride. The music started to play, Elliot’s mom there to walk her down the aisle to him. They linked arms, starting to make their way down to the sobbing groom before three voices interrupted. “Sorry to steal the show, but we wouldn’t be the best brothers to the little twerp if we weren’t here to see him on his wedding day!” Everyone gasped. It was Mirage’s brothers. They were alive. They were.. Here! Elliott’s mom had a soft grin on her features, she had to have known about this. 

Renee looked at Elliott’s expression and saw sheer joy, tears swelled in her eyes as well seeing him so… happy. He looked back at Renee and she nodded; she knew what he wanted. Elliott ran over to his brothers, all hugging him and everyone couldn’t help but think she was a magical day. One of Mirage’s brothers ruined Elliott’s hair, “You’re not here to see us. Your wife to be is waiting. We can catch up after.” They ushered him back to the podium and took their seats, Renee and Elliott’s mom making their way down once again. As Renee got closer, the bigger her smile got. Mirage’s mother left her at the altar and smiled, giving her arm a squeeze before going to take a seat. The priest began to start the ceremony, all the while Renee and Elliott stared at each other. “Today we are gathered here.. To celebrate the union of Elliott Witt and Renee Blasey..” 

Renee zoned out of the priest’s talking and looked at Elliott, reaching up to rub the tears off of his cheeks with a gloved hand. Before she knew it, they were exchanging rings and feeling the ring slide onto her finger; she knew she would never let this feeling go. She put the ring on Mirage’s finger, lacing their hands together. “You may now kiss the bride.” They leaned in, locking their lips for their first kiss as man and wife. Everyone cheered. The legends got up, going to the altar to congratulate the newly weds. Elliott’s mom walked up and hugged them both, the brothers following closely behind.

“Welcome to the family, Renee Witt.” Renee smiled so big, she finally had a family.


End file.
